


ВЭпохеСмут

by Anonymous



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, Social Networking, хайль Поливанов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>самураи в соцсетях.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save Oushuu people from Matsunaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сделано по заявке ["Синген и Кенсин. Вести блоги, писать посты друг другу"](http://one-string-sengoku-basara.diary.ru/p198689661.htm).


	2. "Папарацци"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сделано по заявке ["Хамбэй/Хидэёши, арт Домашний вечер вдвоём"](http://one-string-sengoku-basara.diary.ru/p198689632.htm)

 


	3. С днем Будды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уютненький аккаунт Хамбэя

 


	4. Мицунари убивает Хамбэя

 


	5. Маленький зеленый друг

 


	6. Лазурный дракон у заклятого друга в Цуцудзигасаки

 


	7. Эврибади




	8. Иэясу делится фотографией, как вассал учит господина уму-разуму

 


	9. "Я не буду сражаться на стороне безумного язычника и вам не советую"

 


	10. Оми, Овари, Суруга

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оба хокку - из SB2H


	11. Осю, Каи, Этиго, Осака

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке [Масамунэ, Такеда, Кенсин и Хидеёси. Их мысли-реакция на постулат: «Если ты считаешь себя воином, во время битвы лишь победа над врагом твоим есть твоя единственная забота. Подави все человеческие чувства и сострадание, убей любого, кто встанет на твоём пути, будь это сам Будда. Вот в чём суть искусства битвы» (с)](http://one-string-sengoku-basara.diary.ru/p200707060.htm)

 


End file.
